


METROIDxVANIA, Part 1

by chimeraproblems



Series: METROIDxVANIA [1]
Category: Metroid Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Flirting, Processing, Sparring, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraproblems/pseuds/chimeraproblems
Summary: What happens when the most accomplished bounty hunter in the galaxy picks up the most accomplished vampire hunter in history? Well, they're both trans lesbians, so it'll probably involve kissing.





	METROIDxVANIA, Part 1

_"Well met, A_____. Tell me, my son, have you come to renounce this foolish schism with our dark crusade?"_

_"Father. That name is dead to me, as is the man, the monster you'd have me be. I am Alucard, I am a woman. I am a woman, father! I am a bird of the sun, come to burn away the night of your reign! Trouble us no longer, or prepare yourself for the end!"_

-

Alucard surfaced from torpor dreams, not to the familiar drips of her dungeon, but to the alien hum of atmosphere scrubbing through life support systems. She couldn't place when, in the course of her hibernation, the ambiance had changed, nor how long she had been hibernating. Her coffin still nestled her, at least. She pushed gently on its lid, limbs stiff from her fading torpor, and blinked in the soft light.

"Look who’s finally up," said a commanding, modulated voice from a suit of strange armor. It looked like advanced technology, as did the chamber she found herself in, full of crates and... gym equipment? "When the Federation sent me to retrieve a secret weapon, I didn’t expect you.”

"What did you expect?" groaned Alucard, still groggy. The figure shrugged.

"Giant laser? Singularity generator? A quantum nuke, maybe? Not someone dressed like they stepped out of a gothic holoplay, that’s for sure."

Now Alucard shrugged, platinum locks spreading over her padded shoulders. ”Well, you got me,” she said, stepping forward, hand extended. She noticed the figure’s height, over a head taller than Alucard, quite tall herself, and then the cannon strapped to her arm. She switched hands to accommodate. “Alucard, at your service.”

The figure clasped her gloved hand and shook, helmet melting away to reveal a sharp, handsome face, covered in tiny scars, framed with pinfeathers.

"Samus," she said. "Samus Aran, bounty hunter. Welcome aboard, Alucard."

"What’s the occasion?" asked Alucard, appraising the machinery and containers of the cargo hold. "And, uh, where am I? Not Transylvania, certainly. Japan?"

"About 300 lightyears from either of them, in my private vessel, in fact."

She blinked. She was still shaking off her hibernation. The enormity of that statement hadn't sunk in. "What?"

"Are you familiar with one Dracula Tepes, Alucard?"

Alucard winced. “My _fucking_ dad again?”

"Ah," said Samus, clasping her shoulder. "Yep, yep. Follow me."

The amazonian bounty hunter led her to the exit, and despite the tangle of emotions bubbling up from the mention of her father and her confusion at the alien surroundings, Alucard found herself blushing under the comfortable weight of Samus’s armor-clad arm resting on her shoulder.

"It’ll be about 4 days in warp before we reach Lord Dracula’s battlecruiser," explained Samus, leading her into a small living area and sitting at the central table.

"The fuck does he have a battlecruiser for?"

"Nothing good. Intel says it’s... big. It's scaring the feds shitless. Our task is to infiltrate it and destroy it. You up for that?”

"I'm no stranger to that sort of thing. I take it you'll be coming with me?"

"I'll be-" she cocked a grin, stopping for a silent guffaw. "It's my ship, honey. I'm taking you there. But yes, I'll be going in with you. I don’t know what your combat capabilities are like, but if the feds think you’re a secret weapon, I’ll trust ‘em."

"I can hold my own."

"I’d love to see a demonstration sometime." Samus leaned back in her seat, armor melting away like her helmet did, revealing an athletic, lithe frame, just as scarred as her face, draped in a slightly damp tank top and shorts. Alucard dusted her cloak self-consciously.

"In the meantime, make yourself at home!" She scratched at her scalp with her remaining hand, her hair cut short and mingling with feathers, her hand closer to a talon, covered in soft black scales. Alucard was blushing again. "Let me show you around."

She led Alucard around her ship, pointing out the cargo bay with its gym section (and her coffin), the kitchen nook in the central den, the commode on the port side and her bedroom, nest unmade, to starboard. Finally, she led her up to her vessel’s fore cockpit.

Alucard gasped, gazing out at a canvas of glimmering stars.

"Figured I’d show you this before warp turns it into a blurry mess. This is my home," she said, sweeping an arm at the ship behind them, then gesturing to the glimmering universe outside. "And this... this is my other home."

"Beautiful," she breathed.

Samus punched in the warp coordinates as Alucard returned to the den, and soon the vessel slid into warp. “If you're sick of your coffin you can crash on the couch,” she called back, “Sorry, I don’t usually have company.”

"Oh, it’s okay, I won’t sleep probably for another century. Do you have any books?"

Samus joined her in the den. “You don’t... hah! Well, there’s the ship’s datalogues and intranet. Keeps records of everything I’ve scanned. Might be a bit dry.”

"I’ve been in torpor for so long, I’ll take anything. Plus, your voice is lovely.”

Samus chirped lowly at the compliment, shifting back slightly and grinning at her half in surprise and half in bemusement.

"Er, your writing voice! I mean, I’m sure it’s lovely. I haven’t read them yet. Er, I mean your voice voice is too-“

She reached down to the seated Alucard, brushing under her chin and tilting her head softly up towards her. "I’m turning in for the night, honey. Wake me up if you need anything." She sauntered around the couch, making for her room, but leaned her head back out the threshold. "Yours is too."

Alucard hunched forward, heat spreading across her pallid face, rubbing her chin where she touched her. She mused for a moment on the nature of her presence here, and the fact that nowhere had she been given a choice in this mission. But, she supposed, her hostess made for interesting company otherwise. She thought grimly of her mission itself.

Likely she would have accepted if she had been given the chance to decline in the first place. She bore no love for her father. Had his wicked soul finally turned Soma? Or did Soma resist the pull of destiny, and his current incarnation stemmed from some other poor fool? She still had little idea of how long she had been in torpor.

But there were ways to estimate that. After a few fumbling attempts, she brought up the intranet. It took her a bit of time to parse the display's date formatting, then several minutes to look up era conversions to the calendars of the Earth she knew. Her face sank as the implications of her calculations set in and fully clicked.

She said an achingly belated prayer that Soma had escaped their destiny. She didn't want to consider that the kid had been subjected to _that_ long in thralldom otherwise. It was setting in again, the reality that all she had enjoyed from the 21st century she had left behind was now obliterated, ashes on the river of eternity. It never got easier.

She attempted to distract herself from the ache by compulsively scouring the ship's cached wiki - a habit she _didn't_ miss from the 21st century - but soon found herself adrift in the accumulated absence of historical and cultural context. She needed an anchor. She remembered Samus mentioned logs of her scans and personal notes, and after a few minutes of searching, she brought them up.

There were dozens. Hundreds, even. The woman was fastidious, cataloging every bit of flora and fauna from the myriad of worlds she had traveled to over the course of her career. It completely blindsided her from the self-assured image she projected. Alucard had let herself think again that confidence meant a lack of empathy. Bad habit.

Her hushed, husky voice over the audio logs, intimately pressed against her suit's mic, the practiced motions of her gaze in her video logs, it all washed over her, slow and warm, like honey. There were hundreds of logs, but then, she had hours of solitary downtime ahead of her. They painted a portrait of an innately curious, devastatingly competent woman who was maybe - and there was a chance she was projecting here - there was a _good_ chance she was projecting here - just a bit lonely.

She paused playback for a moment to get up and figure out how to make tea in her space-kitchen, but getting up just made her remember she was still miserable from immortality bullshit. She found herself stepping soundlessly to the door of Samus's bedroom. She stopped just shy of knocking.

 _What are you planning,_ she thought to herself. _Hello, no, nothing urgent, I'm just distraught over the incalculable price of eternity and listening to your audio logs accidentally ASMR'd me into wanting to cuddle with you, so, can I cuddle with you?_

She sighed quietly, turning her back to the door and leaning on it delicately, silently, subconsciously siezed with a pique of classical drama.

_You haven't been awake 6 hours and already you want to fling yourself on the first tall girl you meet. Granted, this is record time for first tall girl after an awakening, but still. Restrain yourself, woman, for the love of god. Have some class._

She flounced back to the couch and draped herself over it, her dreams of tea forgotten for the moment. She reached out to resume play on her logs, and let the first few bittersweet tears out of her while the hunter's voice blanketed her.

-

Samus woke to a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen nook. She stretched, yawning, as she stepped from her room.

"Breakfast?" asked Alucard, plates in hand. "I made enough for you. I mean, I don’t _have_ to eat, so."

"Sure, smells great!"

"Thanks, it’s frittata. Your logs were very interesting, by the way."

"Oh good, they didn't bore you?"

"I especially liked the part where you called the Federation, I believe, a 'bunch of rat-fuck cops.'"

Samus laughed. "Would you believe everyone else in this sector is _worse?"_

"I would, I would," she chuckled. "But still, conscripting a sleeping lady to fight her own dad?"

Samus looked up, her gaze softening. "Total bastard maneuver, right? I know I didn't give you a lot of time to back out. I'm sorry. The feds have a timetable, and I have to make a rendezvous. If it's too much for you, you can stay on the ship when we get there."

"That wouldn't be right," said Alucard. "I'll be fine. I understand the necessity."

Samus let herself open up the tiniest bit more. "Have I been okay? Aside from the mission requirements, I mean. Have I been too much? If you'd prefer to keep your own space I would understand."

"No, no, you're fine! Um. I would let you know if you were ever too much. I'd like to get to know you better. Since we're going in on this thing together, you know."

"That's good! That's good." She relaxed, letting her self-assuredness slip back into her demeanor. She took a bite of the scramble on her plate. "Alucard, where'd you get the eggs for this?"

"The icebox, why? They were big. Oh no, were you saving them?”

"Just for some hormone tests, I can m- I can get more. It’s fine."

"Oh, good. The taste is exquisite!"

Samus finished another forkful of frittata and betrayed herself with a small blush. “Well, I've never met anyone who could cook them so well. They are good! Usually I just toss ‘em if I don’t have to test ‘em for my levels."

Alucard tapped a knuckle against her chin thoughtfully. "These are. Yours?"

"Yep! A little gift from the Chozo."

"Wow." Alucard took another bite and chewed with the utmost seriousness. "I didn’t even know you could _do_ that.”

Samus sighed and looked down at her plate. “Well, you can’t anymore. Not until someone catches up with Chozo biotech. Who knows when that’ll be.”

"Ah, yeah, I read about them. The Chozo. Well, at least they gave- uh. You know, I'm not sure if it's right to say it.”

Samus smiled playfully, almost cruelly, letting her silence spur Alucard to continue.

"That is, your eggs. They're really incredible. I've never tasted anything quite like them."

Samus’s fork clattered to her plate. “Alucard. Spar with me? Right now?”

"Oh my god, okay.”

-

Alucard squared off against the bounty hunter in the cargo hold, shedding her greatcloak and coat. Samus, unarmored, rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck before adopting an offensive stance, talon forward. Alucard raised her fists and centered herself into a guarded, defensive stance. They shared a nod, and began to circle.

Samus had reach on her, and height, but Alucard had the power and experience of an immortal. She found herself sidestepping from quick jabs and hopping over sweeping kicks, countering with strikes of her own, though none found purchase.

"You're holding back," grunted Samus, parting from a flurried exchange.

"You are too. Should I fetch my sword?"

"Not yet," the hunter grinned. "But don't patronize me."

She charged. Defending against the avian mercenary’s renewed assault took every ounce of Alucard's ability. She would bludgeon with her cannon then rake with her talon in dizzying combinations while Alucard’s vampiric reflexes strained to deflect each blow. Soon she began to notice Samus’s patterns and adapt. Alucard slipped into the flow of combat, learning, adjusting, and finally she saw it - her chance to strike. She ducked under Samus’s guard, rising for an uppercut-

"I have you now!"

A feint? Samus’s knee rocketed towards her chest. Only one option.

She burst into mist, her whole being flowing around Samus, feeling her heat, her pulse, her power, tasting her sharp sweat, then she was past and whole again, spinning to plant a palm on her back. Samus stumbled forwards, turning in disbelief.

"My point?" asked Alucard, innocently.

"The hell was that?" panted Samus.

"Ah! It’s a power bestowed to me by my cursed bloodline. It’s pretty sweet. I can do wolf and bat, too." Alucard found herself breathing hard, too. She undid the top few buttons of her shirt, letting her body breathe a bit more.

Samus lifted her arms into a combat stance once more, sweat trickling from her pinfeathers, her gaze flickering over her opponent's body. "One more time!"

Alucard grinned, then lunged. She forced Samus backwards, driving into her with relentless vampire strength. She was impressed at the bounty hunter's adaptability and resolve, not to mention her stamina. Alucard threw out a flurry of punches, gracing them with one last haymaker. Samus braced her cannon with her other arm and blocked it, the impact sending her skidding backwards across the cargo bay floor. She rode the momentum, launching herself backwards, springing against the wall, and diving forward to counter with a furious kick.

She was fast, but Alucard was ready. She burst into mist again, letting her swoop through her, readying herself to reform once the trailing tip of her cannon finally passed through her. She did. But-

A talon of pure, crackling energy burst from her cannon, searing into her shoulder with its grasp. She was hooked. Samus's momentum slammed Alucard to the hard floor, bouncing off of her back painfully. She cried out in shock.

Samus rose, wheeling with feral triumph in her eyes and the coruscating energy-talon emanating from her cannon. Both melted away when she saw Alucard shakily sitting up, clutching the talon-shaped plasma burn on her shoulder.

"Fuck, I went too hard. Hold on, I have a medkit."

"No- It's-" gasped Alucard, waving her off. Her breathing steadied, and as she concentrated, the burn subsided, healing itself with supernatural swiftness, leaving only a red mark. "It's alright," she said, rising to her feet. "That was. _Good."_

"Sorry about your shirt."

"I have spares in my coffin somewhere. You _really_ wanted to spar, huh?"

"I wanted to test you!" Samus flushed.

"Bullshit you wanted to test me, you were _horny."_

"AND I wanted to test you!"

"You're a lot, you know?"

"Too much?"

Alucard brushed a lock of hair away from her face and smiled, baring her fangs. "I'll let you know when you're too much."

Samus’s eyes lit up, her feathered face splitting into a feral grin to match Alucard's. "We have 3 more days in warp ahead of us."

"Planning something?"

"Well..." The bounty hunter strutted forward and slipped an arm around her, squeezing her close. “There's plenty of room in my nest, dove.”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> you can consider this a spiritual sequel to YOUR ASSHOLE DAD'S CASTLE IS BACK AGAIN (which i also wrote, you can find it on medium), but one that cleaves slightly closer to canon. "alucard" is a name she picked for herself in castlevania canon, after all, so it still has good trans rep.
> 
> the next part gets raunchy and the part after gets EXPLICIT so heads up! enjoy!


End file.
